


Fulfilled

by VasaliaTheWise



Series: Promised [1]
Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage AU, Body Image, Consent, Eventual Smut, Excitement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, I'm new to thiss, Loss of Virginity, Maritial Sex, Nerves, Nervousness, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vanilla, Virgin! reader, Virginity, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, but Grigor is soft and sweet, newlyweds, patience - Freeform, please be nice to me, poor reader is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: You and Grigor Dymov were betrothed in order for your family to secure an alliance with Russia. Now you are finally married. It's the wedding night and you're nervous and so is he...Initially part of my series Promised, but I decided to leave out the spicy bit and work and publish it separately. Can be read outside of that series, if you like. This is one of the first times I've written smut, so go easy on me! This is new! But much love to @bluesfortheredj for encouraging me to go into this territory!
Relationships: Grigor Dymov/Reader
Series: Promised [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fulfilled

“Do you…need anything? Some water?”  
“Of course.”  
He walked over and got you a fresh glass poured from a crystalline pitcher. You washed away the bitter sting of vodka from your mouth and so did he. Both of you sat across from each other on the two chairs before the fire. At first all was quiet.  
“Y/N…I know all of this had not happened the way we thought but…you have the support. My support. The Russian Crown. And my house and of the Dymov family, as well as our protection. You’re…you’re one of us now, it’s your right as a countess,” he promised.  
I’m not Y/F/N Y/L/N anymore. I’m Y/F/N Dymov. You thought. Still unused to it.  
“Thank you. I know I was quiet, but so much has been happening, today. I don’t know quite what to say,” you replied.  
“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”  
You finished your water and he finished his. Another silence.  
“You looked very handsome in your coat today, you’re a lovely man,” you compliment. He looked especially lovely with the fire’s glow against his face.  
“Thank you, but I’m starting to get…a bit uncomfortable. May I take dress down to my shift?” he asked  
“You may.”  
He opened the door and brought the old man serf. The old man took away his shoes, stockings, coat, shirt, wig, and everything else, setting them away until he was only in his shift and a pair of white breeches.  
Though you stared away from him, focusing on the empty glass in your hand. He walked forward as soon as the old man set away from the clothes and exited.  
“Y/N…you’re tense. Are you…nervous?” he asked, kneeling down to be at your level.  
You nodded, not even looking at him.  
“Yes. I was scared you would…force yourself on me,” you voiced. “It’s what I was going to tell you earlier.”  
He walked forward to you and put two of his hands on your shoulders, but not heavily.  
“Y/N, I won’t do that…you can’t please a woman by forcing yourself on her and I…I didn’t want to displease you. I told you earlier, I don’t want to hurt you.” He reminded.  
Your shoulders relaxed.  
“I didn’t want to displease you either. Its just…I…I’ve never slept with anyone before. You’ve probably seen the file form the doctor we gave to Archie. There. The proof. And I…I’m just…I’m just nervous.”  
“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous as well,” he comforted.  
You thought of the Morning gift, of your duty …but you noticed the outline of his body through the shift. And every time you found your eyes go to his face, they would go back to his body.   
Your eyes noticed that the books, Orlo’s wedding gifts, were on a desk in the corner.  
“What about these?” you said.  
Grigor brought them to you. You passed a bit of time flipping through them. The illustrations, even he admitted, were lovely. You both studied it, asking which tales he was familiar with, and what stories you knew of. The tiredness got to you slightly and as you both sat on the chair as he sat down beside you, you laid your head against his shoulder a little sleepily.  
Grigor closed the book and raised your chin to meet his face.  
“I think I’d like reading more if it was with you, can we…we move to the bed? You seem a little tired,” he said.  
“We can.”  
Both of you settled into the sheets. You sighed at the warmth of the blankets over you.   
“Russia’s every bit as cold as you said,” you jested  
“Then can I hold you, to keep you warm…just to make you comfortable.”  
“You can.”  
He wrapped his arms around you. The fire crackled in the distance and you could make out a ticking clock somewhere else in the room. Both of you laid down on your sides, looking at each other. He felt nice compared to the cold air everywhere else in the apartment.  
“Can I kiss you, Y/N? I guess for…for duty. Nothing else has to happen until you’re ready.”  
“You can. For our duty.”  
He kissed you passionately, deeply. Something inside you made you grab him. You didn’t feel like you wanted to push him away. It was a tight embrace. You liked kissing him. Kissing him had set you on fire, something in your was waking up suddenly. You put your arms around him to deepen it.  
Then you let go. You were almost afraid of this wanting. You liked touching him, almost too much. You could notice the top of his shift moving around, showing a bit of his chest.  
“Let me kiss you two more times, please…for the alliance’s sake.”  
“I’ll let you,” you said.  
He leaned down for the first one but instinctively rolled on top of you. You gasped.  
“I…I’m sorry…am I crushing you?” he asked, shrinking away.  
“No…it just surprised me. It’s not bad…”  
“I don’t know what came over me.”  
Then you smiled, and there was a new voice coming out of you.  
“That was still one kiss, though. You own me another one.”  
He kissed you again. Your hand went to his chest, lightly touching it.  
“I…I’ve seen statues, but I’ve never seen a man in only his shift before…” you admitted.   
“You can explore, you can touch me” he smirked.  
You hands explored his neck, his shoulders, and then began tracing his chest again, and one to his back.  
“Grigor…it’s for Russia but…I want you to touch me…”  
His head tilted and he blinked rapidly.  
“To touch you?”  
“I… I…I trust you…”  
“Well, if it’s for business…I will”  
You began to trace him more and he let his hands wander over you as well. You traced his neck down to around his shoulder and arm, feeling how each place rose up and went down. When you got to his hands, you put each of your fingers into the crooks of his- hands interlaced. He moved from kissing your lips to your cheeks, and then your neck. It was new and strange, tingling. But you liked it too much to push it away. And when he shifted to be more on top of you-but not his full body-you liked it too much to not stop it either. And every time you felt a small touch or kiss end, you wanted more.  
He walked out of the bed for a while. Part of you huffed, feeling cold, empty, missing the feeling of him on you.  
“I’m going to…to take off my breeches. Normally I’m more comfortable sleeping without clothes.”  
“Oh,” you gulped, your fists crumpled to the sheets. Now there was no way to avoid what had to be done.  
“But I’ll…I’ll keep my shift on,” he offered.  
He tossed his breeches over a chair and got back with his shift. Now there was more you could see an outline of-but just the ghost of an outline, not the actual lower half of his body.  
He began to resume kissing your neck again, and part of you shivered, yet you found yourself starting to laugh. It tickled you in a certain spot. It was odd when he kissed you there and yet…you wanted more. Your back arched up and you clutched onto him kissing what you could-his face, his shoulders. He then met your face and kissed you again, you pushed in a bit of your tongue.  
“Y/N…sweet Y/N…” he murmured, holding onto you for a moment.  
“Hm, what is it?” you asked.  
He looked right at your eyes. Something inside you started throbbing for him. A new space. A place you hardly thought of until now.  
“I just…I…I want…God, I want you,” he confessed.  
“Then…you can have me…” you said.  
“I don’t…do not want to push you or scare you. We don’t have to do anything tonight. I’ll sleep in the other room until you’re ready. Are you…are you ready?”  
The throbbing kept continuing. You were aching for him. Aching in a way you always had suppressed and now was being unleashed fully. But you didn’t know how to start or what to do, but you knew that if you didn’t have him you would just burst.  
“I think I’m ready. I want to start…I want to start tonight, but…can we keep our shifts on?” you asked.  
“Our shifts on? Why?”  
You looked down at the sheets. They had been changed to black ones and seemed like a night sky swallowing you up. You folded your hands, hunching over, and looked back at him?  
“I don’t…what will you think of…of my body? Or maybe we can blow off the candles-we can make it dark. That way you won’t’ be repulsed,” you offered. You leaned over to where a candle was lit near the bed for light, ready to blow it out, sitting on your knees.  
“Y/N! How could you? You’re…you’re a stunningly beautiful woman, why would I be repulsed by you? I thought you were beautiful the day I saw you!” he rambled.  
You whipped your head back and smiled up at him, shoulders down and your posture relaxing.  
If we’re going to start tonight…we…can feel each other with our shifts on.”  
We’ll get ready…could you lie on the bed?”  
“I…I can…” you answered.  
You sat down and shift back. It was soft and freshly fluffed as well. Laying down you looked up at the ceiling and the red poster of the bed that was over the both of you.  
Grigor laid down. Excitement rushed to your head and fizzed down your spine. Your heart started to beat even harder. This was the hour you were waiting for, simultaneously curious and dreaded, for a month since the betrothal was announced. You felt as if you would die and you would exit into another place any minute. Every tiny wonder of what it would be like, be it in fear or perhaps a brief release of suppressed desire, was about to happen.  
He laid next to you, but he was closer. He cupped your face, putting an arm around your waist.  
“You can touch me…anywhere you like…you can feel me through my shirt…go ahead….”  
You then feel his hands go under the skirt of your own clothes. You start to be bolder as you feel his ribs, stomach, and back. He feels up your leg and then it rests on your thigh. It’s intoxicating in a way you can hardly explain. In return, you begin to feel through his collar to his chest, hot and heaving slowly. He started to kiss you again. Then he paused, pulling away as your lips disconnected.  
Blinking up you asked him… “what is it?”  
“I’ll make up for it, Y/N…can I taste you? You don’t have to remove your clothes.” He asks.  
“What?”  
“Uhm, Peter is good at the advice about that, believe it or not. It’ll make you ready.”  
You nodded, laying down.   
“If you need me to stop, please tell me.”  
“I will.”  
He pulled your shift up your legs and you noticed your thighs quivering a little. The air was suddenly flowing to you and your legs were exposed to him. You fought the urge to pull it back over. You waited for him to say something about your legs, but there was nothing.  
His head dipped down beneath the skirt of your shift. You felt his tongue over your entrance. It then went into you  
“No, don’t stare at my legs, they-Ah!” you gasped a little.  
It was new but nice. He explored a bit more of you, and you got used to the feeling.  
“Would you like me to keep going?” he asked, his voice muffled as the edge of your shift covered his head.  
“Y-yes, please,” you found yourself begging.  
It’s as if that part of you that had been kept and locked up was released out- parts and bits inside you that you never realized were a part of your body until now. And it’s incredible.  
He began to kiss parts of it and soon you felt them hit a sensitive spot and let out a small cry. Whimpers crawled out of you when he got right over. Teasing everywhere. That lower part of you began to throb harder and it felt wet. And not with urine.  
He eases you, getting only a bit deeper. You hold and release a breath, unaware that a tongue could even go there, but getting the sensitive spot you whisper his name like a kind of prayer.  
“Grigor…Grigor.”  
“That place? Do you like that place,” he asks.  
Your head dips down to see a bit of his hair and you let out “y-yes! There!”  
He keeps lapping at it and you feel something inside you tighten up, between it, your breath sometimes leaves you and you start gasping, his title popping out “dear…dear Co-count D-d-dymov, I, oh-oh god, C-count Grigor Dy-I-“  
Suddenly everything in your stomach went extremely tight- as if you had cramped almost all over and then it released fully. The place between your legs felt as if there was a small flood of nothing that normally came out there. But there was no smell of urine.   
He popped his head out with an impish smirk.  
“It’s been a while since I heard you call me that,” he teased.  
“I…I can’t believe…I…thank you…” you replied.  
A new word you had to use came out…   
Laying there, you caught your breath, feeling the fire in your face. He was smug as he looked at you. There was a twinkle in his eye at the word.  
“That’s not even the best part…” he hinted.  
Laying down, you began to pant slowly. You felt as if you ran up a whole mountain and down again, new tiredness was overtaking you. You pulled your skirt over your legs and looked down, away from him.  
“Alright…but…can we keep our…I…I don’t know if you’ll like what you’ll see,” you fretted.   
“How about this. Undress me first and then I’ll undress you, would that make you feel better?” he offered.  
“Alright. For the alliance.”  
“For the alliance.”  
He let you lift his shirt over his head. A new wave of nerves and excitement came in at the sight of his bare chest and arms. Part of you laughed a little bit, in adolescent joy. You felt your hands began to trace places you could not through his collar-his pecs, his stomach. A bit of breath left you when your eyes wandered down. He was indeed a large man who wanted you. You even looked around to notice his round bum.  
“You’re definitely not a statue. You’re much better than one.”  
“Can I take off yours?” he asked.  
With a nervous inhale, you nodded.   
In a swift moment, he pulled the edge of your shift over your head…and you pulled your arms through your sleeves to make it come off sooner. You sat there, feeling his eyes all over you.   
He looked around at you as you sat up. His cheeky smirk came back.  
“What is it?”  
“I’m not repulsed, Y/N. Not at all. Want to know a secret?” he asked. He started to crawl over, backing you over to the head of the bed.  
“What is it?” you responded, laying your head down on the pillows.  
“I dreamt about having you on the table the day after we met. And I’ve dreamt of this moment for weeks.”  
“You’re a filthy man!” you teased.  
“You make me that way, Countess Dymov.”   
You began to kiss him again, as he pulled your legs apart. Your arms wandering to touch his short hair and how soft it felt. Kissing him, you felt despite your tiredness, there was a brand-new feeling. You wanted him inside of you again.  
“You want me…then have me.”  
“Are you ready…” he asked.  
“I’m ready.”  
“If you need me to stop, or be slow, tell me.”  
Your fingers reached for the side of the bed as he entered you, grasping. Then a larger gasp flew out-it did hurt.  
“Shit! Are you alright?” he asked, tracing your cheek.  
“It just…it just stings some.”  
He was still. After a while, the stinging began to fade. You were starting to…to adjust to him.  
“I’m alright,” you confirmed.  
“Thank God you are.”  
He began to move slowly. That pleasure fizzled in you  
“Ah, oh…oh goodness…” you began to breathe out.  
You heard him gasping too. You felt your hands wander down to his shoulders and then his back, feeling it curve as he kept going inside of you.  
“Can I go faster?”  
“Yes.”  
When he moved, despite going a little deeper, and the little sting, it left. The pleasure began to build in your stomach again. You enjoyed the moment. You were with him, and he was with you. And you felt you belonged to each other in this different, secret way. Moments passed, and he kept going.  
“Should I stop?”  
“No…no…” you muttered in between your breath leaving you.   
He felt like he was fully a part of you. And the tightening began again. The bed began to shake some., almost, or maybe both of your bodies were shaking so hard you could feel it.  
“No, please don’t stop, please don’t stop, pleasedont’tstoppleasedon’tstop,” you kept saying.  
“Y/N, oh darling-f-fuck!” he cried.   
Something hot pooled in you and you felt the peak suddenly hit you again. Not as intense as the first one, but still there. You heard him panting, catching to get his breath back in place. Once the pooling stopped, he kissed you.  
“Y/N, are you…are you okay?” he asked, lowering his head down to look at you.  
A smile grew on you, the ecstasy that arrived was climbing down. You looked at his worried face and touched his cheek with your hand.  
“I’m even better than okay,” you sighed.  
You heard him exhale slowly, but with a small light in his eyes when he looked at you. He smiled in a way that showed his teeth and was every bit as large as the second time you kissed.  
Carefully he pulled himself out of you, then rolled off to the right side of the bed. Both of you lazily staring at the ceiling as everything began to calm from your peaks. The long hours of the ceremony and the excitement of intimacy creeping on you. Your eyelids are feeling heavy and so are your limbs.  
Then you looked at him with swollen lips, undone hair, and wide eyes. And he looked at you.  
You began to laugh. And he laughed too in tandem.  
“I was terrified of that! What was I thinking!” you said, looking over at him. The previous fear had melted away.  
“It’s always terrifying when you do it first, even with a new person. But…you’re…you’re good.” Grigor commented.  
Looking up, you noticed what mess there was He left the bed and took a towel, dip it into the water, and then returned, wiping off what was on your legs.   
“Does that feel better? I could draw you a bath over there if you would like,” he suggested, looking over to the bathtub.  
“Oh no, I’m too tired for a bath but…it’s better, thank you.”  
The air from around felt cold. The fire was dying down and who knew what hour it was. Your two shifts remained crumpled on the floor like ghostly puddles.  
“Could you…could you hold me?” you asked coquettishly, leaning towards him.  
“Please? It’s getting cold,” you added, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles.  
He felt very warm, both of you have sweated some. But you did not mind the smell.  
“I…I think we might find a way for this to work…”  
“Yes, I…I agree.”  
He pulled you into his chest. Your eyes saw the small hairs and the rise and fall of his breathing.  
“I remember…when I would wake up in the morning, and…I’d hate it.”  
“Why?” you ask.   
Tracing his chest, drawing little figures into it. He let you rest your head on his arm. It was getting darker and darker, the candles in the room were dying and giving out bit by bit.  
“I’d just feel…alone…” he confessed.  
“Not anymore, Grigor. I’ll make sure of it. You won’t be alone with me,” you said.  
He looks down at you softly. His eyes seem a little watery. You feel one of his large hands pat through your hair, feeling its texture. Settling into his arm, you pull further into him and nestle your head into the crook of his shoulder, forgoing any of the pillows.  
You both fall asleep deeply.


End file.
